Greyson Chance Cody Simpson Love Story
by OfficialMrsSimpson
Summary: In this story you are in loved with both Greyson Chance and Cody Simpson. But which one will you choose?


This is my FIRST story so i hope you guys like it. Please write reviews!

***YOUR POV***

You are sitting on your bed when you get a call from your boyfriend Greyson Chance...

**Phone Call:**

You: Hello?

Greyson: Hey, Cody is having a party tonight, you should come with me.

You: I don't know, maybe you should go by yourself. I'm not famous, I'll feel so out of place.

Greyson: Baby, you won't be out of place. You'll be with me. Please come?

You: Fine, I'll think about it babe.

Greyson: Ok, thanks. I'll be by your house at 7 and you can tell me your decision then.

You: Ok, sounds good. Bye, I love you!

Greyson: Bye, I love you too.

You: You sure?

Greyson: I'm positive.

You: Alright, bye.

***End of phone call***

You lay back on your bed and you're thinking about whether you should go to Cody's party with Greyson or not when there's a knock on your bedroom door.

You: Come in

Your Mom: Hey _, can you babysitt for the neighbors tonight? I told them you could.

You: Well mom, I already made plans with Greyson. He'd be so upset if I broke our plans!

Your Mom: Fine, I guess I could tell them that something has come up.

You: Ok, thanks for understanding mom.

Your Mom: It's alright sweetie, have fun with Greyson tonight.

*You lay on your bed and think*

**YOUR THOUGHTS:**

Aw man, why did I tell mom I was going to be with Greyson tonight? Now I have no choice but to go to Cody's party with a bunch of snobby celebrities. Well Greyson's not snobby, so hopefully they'll be like him. What do I wear to a famous person's party! Ugh I guess I'll look through by closet and try to throw something together, Greyson will be here in an hour.

***End of thoughts***

You go through your closet and you take out a pair of dark blue denim short shorts, a black tank top, and a neon blue crop top that says "LOVE". You decide that's what you are gonna wear and you walk into your bathroom and braid you hair into a side braid and put on a black sequince headband. You walk down stairs into your living room and wait for Greyson. You look at the clock and see that it's 7:17 and Greyson is late. You pull out your phone to call him when there is a knock at the door. You open the door and its Greyson.

Greyson: Hey babe, I'm sorry I'm late.

You: It's ok. I've decided to go with you tonight.

Greyson: Cool, the party doesn't start til 8 so do you wanna go grab a bite to eat?

You: Sure let's go get some burgers.

Greyson: Ok my dad will drive us.

You guys get in the car and Greyson tells his dad to go drive you guys to get burgers.

Scott: Hello _, how has life been treating you?

You: Lifes been treating me good, thanks for asking Mr. Chance.

Scott: Oh don't call me Mr. Chance, call me Scott. I've told you that plenty of times before.

You: Haha right, I forgot.

Scott: Hahaha.

***Skips to when you and Greyson are leaving the burger place***

Greyson: I called my dad and told him that we were done, he said he will be here in 5-10 minutes.

You: Ok. Are you sure you're ok with me going to that celebrity party with you?

Greyson: Yes, I'm positive. I'm not ashamed of you.

You: I know that but still. I'm sure your dad won't mind taking me home.

Greyson: No _, come to the party with me it's fine!

You: Ok I'll take your word for it.

*Scott pulls up and you guys get in the car*

Scott: How was dinner?

You: It was fine.

Scott: That's good.

***Skips to when you get to the party***

You and Greyson walk into the party, and Greyson leads you to Cody. He introduces you to him.

Greyson: Hey, this is my girlfriend of 4 months, _.

Cody: Oh wow, I've been waiting to meet her Greyson. I didn't think you'd be able to get a girl this beautiful. I'm Cody *he reaches out his hand for you to shake*

You take Cody's hand and you shake it as you look into his eyes and smile.

You: Nice to meet you Cody.

Cody: It's nice to meet you too. Billy Unger is here and he wants me to meet his new girlfriend. I'll catch up with you mates later, if I don't see you before the party ends get my number from Greyson and text me sometime.

You: Ok, will do. We should definately hang out someitme!

Cody: Yes, we should. Well bye, catch you later.

*Cody Scurries off*

Greyson: That wasn't so bad was it? We should dance.

You: No haha it wasn't so bad, and Greyson honey, you know you can't dance. You'll make a fool out of yourself.

Greyson: I don't care I'll make a fool out of myself with you any day.

You smile and grab Greyson's hand.

You: Fine, haha lets go.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE! **_

_**COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE IT. IF THERE AREN'T ANY**_

_**REVIEWS I WON'T CONTINUE. EVEN IF YOU THINK IT'S BAD STILL LET ME KNOW WHAT I COULD DO TO FIX IT.**_

_**THANKS I APPRECIATE IT. (:**_


End file.
